


The Scrooge and the Head Elf

by wakeupstiles



Series: 12 Days of Teen Wolf Femslash Christmas 2015 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Co-workers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kali got a job at the mall she was expecting to be selling perfume or make up, she wasn’t expecting to be forced into a Mrs. Claus outfit and to have little, yelling, annoying children sit on her lap and whine about what they wanted for Christmas. Yet there she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scrooge and the Head Elf

She hated children. Really, really hated children. Hated how loud and whiny they were, how they asked too many questions, how their voices were shrill and annoying. God, she hated those tiny humans with every fiber of her being. So when the hiring manager of the Beacon Hills Mall told her that she was going to be dressed up as Mrs. Claus and have kids sit on her lap for seven hours a day, she nearly died.

 _“I thought it was Santa Claus who had that job?”_ She had questioned, her temple already throbbing in agitation.

The man shrugged, clasped his hands together in front of his face. _“We didn’t have any men apply for the working season. It’s ten dollars an hour, Kali.”_

Of course the bastard had to bring up the wage she would receive. She was in a pinch for money, so she really didn’t have a choice when a job that paid as well as that (for a mall job) was hanging in front of her face. So she took it, despite hating it. She was desperate, after all.

So there she was, two days later, sitting in a large red satin chair, surrounded by fake snow and a Christmas tree behind her, decked out in a Mrs. Claus costume. What looked like hundreds of children were lined up on the other side of the gate, eagerly awaiting to tell Mother Christmas their present wishes. Luckily Kali wasn’t alone; her girlfriend Jennifer had landed the job of being a helper elf, so that made it slightly more bearable.

_Slightly._

“Cheer up.” The brunette woman said, walking over to Kali and bumping her hip against her shoulder. Kali looked up at her, gave a little glare. Jennifer rolled her eyes but kept a pleasant smile on her face for the children waiting in line. “At least you don’t have green tights riding up your ass.” She said through her teeth

Kali snorted, said with a click of her tongue, “You wear thongs; you should be used to things riding up your ass.”

Jennifer grunted, jabbed her in the arm. “There are _children_ present.”

The dark skinned woman shrugged, fiddled with the too-big Santa hat on her head. “I’m sure they hear worse at home.” She grumbled.

Her girlfriend sighed, shook her head, then went back over to the little gate and let one kid through. Kali shifted in the chair, prepared herself for another butt on her lap and another demand for a pony for Christmas. The young girl approached her with shining, hopeful eyes and a broad, toothy grin on her face. The woman smiled back (or, well, did her best to smile—her face was hurting okay?).

Before she could help her up on her lap and ask the routine question of what the child wanted for Christmas, the girl said, “I thought Santa Claus was a man.”

Kali raised an eyebrow, leaned forward. “I’m Mrs. Claus.”

The girl looked at her skeptically. “Where’s Mr. Claus?” She questioned with a raised brow.

“Rehab.” Kali answered automatically, squeezing her lips shut afterwards for the slip of tongue. She’d never had to hold her sarcasm before, because she’d never worked around children before. It was all new to her. From the corner of her eye she saw Jennifer rubbing her temples in exasperation.

“What’s—“

“What do you want for Christmas?” The woman asked quickly, diverting the child from asking anymore questions about the subject.

She hesitated, ruffled her tight black ringlets and rocked back on her heels. Kali was growing more and more impatient by the second. Before she could ask the question again, the kid answered, “I want all my siblings to have presents and a nice dinner.”

Kali arched an eyebrow. “How many siblings do you have?”

“Twenty-five.” She replied quickly.

The dark haired woman’s eyes grew wide, she leaned back in her chair with a low whistle. “Jesus, your parents much do it like rabbits.”

“ _Christ_ ,” She heard her girlfriend mutter. Kali looked up to see her scrubbing her hands over her face and shaking her head violently.

“What?” The little girl asked, her face a mask of confusion.

Kali shifted her eyes back to her, shook her head and smiled. “Nothing.”

“We’re orphans,” The kid elaborated, shoving her hands in her coat pockets and looking away. Kali’s face fell, all the humor leaving her body in a wave and being replaced with sympathy. “We all thought we’d be adopted before the holidays, y’know, because that’s when parents really want kids…or maybe that’s a lie.” She shrugged in defeat. Kali could feel a lump begin to form in her throat as she continued to listen to the child. “Anyway,” She shook her head, lifted her chin and gave Kali a huge smile. “My siblings and I, we just want a nice Christmas, but the people at the kid’s home can’t afford it. Do you think you and Santa could do it?” The hope the girl was emitting off of her nearly made the woman choke.

Slowly she nodded and mumbled, “I—uh—I’ll see what I can do.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Then the kid leaned in, gave her a huge hug, and then skipped away to wherever it was that she needed to be. The rest of the day went by in a haze, with Kali asking the question programmed in her mind and kids telling her what they wanted in response. When the day was over, she, Jennifer, and four of their friends were sitting in the food court getting a late dinner.

“Why would you do that?” Marin asked after Jennifer had gotten through explaining what had happened earlier with the little girl from the kid’s home.

“Do what?” Kali muttered, picking at her Chinese food.

The small woman leaned over the table, flicked her friend’s hand. “Promise her a thing like that? Foster kids get their hopes up every day and are always let down…they don’t need to be let down by Mrs. Claus, too.” She pointed out. Kali adverted her eyes, knew that the other woman was right but didn’t want to admit it.

She shrugged lightly and wondered, “Well, why don’t we deliver?”

Kate raised an eyebrow. “Deliver what?”

“Christmas.” Kali deadpanned. Kate gave her the middle finger. She grinned and went on, “I mean, okay, there are twenty-five kids, she said, so we each chip in and buy them presents. They don’t have to be expensive, but nice things. And we can bring food and cook them a nice dinner. There’s six of us so the cost wouldn’t be so bad.”

Braeden slapped her arm and gave her a smirk. “Since when did you become Mother Christmas?”

Kali motioned at her clothes, as if it should be obvious. “So?” Kate looked at Laura, who shrugged in agreement. Braeden and Marin did the same, then Jennifer squeezed her girlfriends arm and nodded enthusiastically. “Great!” She slapped her hand on the table. “Let’s get shopping.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later they showed up at the LA Children’s Home, each had their arms weighed down with bags of presents and food. The children were ecstatic and the workers were more than thankful, eager to help the ladies set up and get to work.

“Excuse me,” Kali felt someone tug at the hem of her shirt and when she turned around she saw the little girl from days before who had wished for all of this to happen.

“Yes?” Kali bent down in front of her to get to eye level.

“Did Mrs. Claus send you?” She asked, her dark eyes shining.

The woman smiled, nodded. “Yeah, she did.” And then the girl flung her arms around her neck, tightened her hold in a big hug. Kali hesitated a moment, but soon wrapped her arms around the girl’s small back and gave a little squeeze.

“Thank you.” The kid said as she pulled away. Kali nodded again, patted her on the head, and then she ran off to join the other kids under the Christmas tree.

“I guess you’re not the Scrooge after all.” Jennifer teased as she approached her girlfriend, a wide smile on her face.

“Bah hum bug.” Kali scoffed, but returned the smile and leaned down to give her a small peck on the lips.


End file.
